1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lock device for vehicle, and more particularly to a shift lock device for vehicle constructed and arranged to expand an application range of sudden acceleration safety set-up mode, thereby preventing an occurrence of sudden acceleration beforehand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional shift lock device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an engagement of a lock cam 26 is constituted by a notch formed at an edge of lock arm of the lock cam 26, and a proximal end of a lock cable 68 is connected to a brake pedal 32 while a distal end of the lock cable 68 is extended near to the lock cam 26. The lock cable 68 is slidably inserted at a distal end portion into a guide sleeve 72, while a lock pin 74 is fixed to a distal end of a cable 122.
The lock cable 68 is moved backward and forward according to actuation of the brake pedal 32. A lock pin 74 is protrudes from or is withdrawn to a guide sleeve 72 according to reciprocation of the lock cable 68.
In the conventional shift lock device, when the brake pedal 32 is not depressed, the lock pin 74 protrudes from the guide sleeve 72 to thereby be fixed in a notch portion of the lock cam 26, by which the lock pin 74 prevents rotation of the cam 26, and locks the cam at a lock position illustrated in FIG. 1. When the brake pedal 32 is depressed, the lock pin 74 is withdrawn along with the lock cable 68 to thereafter be detached from the notch portion.
At this time, when a selector lever 10 is established at a parking position (P) and the brake pedal 32 is not depressed, the lock cam is locked at a lock position by a lever lock mechanism 34, while the selector lever 10 maintains a state where the selector lever 10 cannot be shifted to a neutral position (N) from the parking position (P).
In other words, shifting operation of the selector lever 10 is only possible when the brake pedal 32 is depressed. A prior art of a shift lock device is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,802.
The shift lock thus described has a notch portion of the lock cam 26 engage or disengage the lock pin 74 operated by the brake pedal 32 in order to prevent an erroneous operations of the brake pedal and acceleration pedal, such that the selector lever 10 is only shifted and locked from the parking (P) position to the neutral (N) position.
However, there is a problem in the conventional shift lock device thus described in that the device only enables a selector lever to shift and lock from the parking (P) position to a neutral (N) position, such that, when the selector lever 10 is shifted from the neutral (N) position to other set-up mode position and a sudden acceleration is to occur, the shift lock function cannot be performed to thereby cause a unsafe driving.